Admin App
Hello, your friendly neighborhood night owl here. As one of the most active users on this wiki, I have decided to take the step of applying for admin. It is not an attempt I take lightly, but I feel I am qualified. Why I Want The Position Over my almost two years of activity on this wiki, I have become deeply invested in its operations. I have made friends on this wiki, edited countless pages, and given advice to new users. Additionally, I have been involved in trying to shape wiki policy. As a Rollbacker, I have been vigilant in policing user activity, issuing warnings when appropriate and getting admins to issue bans as necessary. I have also made several suggestions for wiki policy, some of which may not have been the best but others of which have been adopted. One of the reasons I have decided to seek adminship is so I can have a direct interface with the rest of staff. I believe I currently have a working relationship as a Rollbacker with the admins, but there is only so much I can do in my current position. Being an admin would allow me to ban users and delete pages without calling in an admin, make site suggestions without having to relentlessly pester Cleric for a clear yay or nah, etc. Base Qualifications Must have been active on the wiki for 6 months. My join date is officially December 18. 2013, but I only stopped by to ask some questions and wasn't active back then. I posted my first story here in July of 2017 and consider that to be my real date of joining the wiki. I have been very consistently active on this wiki since at least December of 2017, and have been active as a Rollback since August 2018. Must have 800 edits including 600 article edits. As of this application, I have almost 3500 edits, almost 1600 of which have been on articles. Must know how to categorize pages. I know the genre listing and category rules. Must know how to move files and pages. ''' I have done so routinely as a rollback. '''Must know how to delete pages and files. I was an admin on the Some Ordinary Gamers Wiki in its heyday and made many deletions over there. 'Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. ' I have read and re-read the Blocking Policy and blocking guidelines on individual rule pages, as well as the talk page templates. 'Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki. ' I must confess, I still learn new things about this place on a frequent basis. Still, I know my way around and I know the important places to be able to refer users to, and I know the general breakdown of the different namespaces. Other Things I Bring To The Table In addition to being a Rollbacker since August of 2018, I have been a Discussions Moderator since mid-November of 2018. I specifically requested this role because I have an eye for noticing spam comments and misuse of the forums. Besides Deleting almost 200 spam comments since I have been given the DM role, I also spent about a month or so combing through all the posts on the Writers' Showcase board to update them with the Showcase template, move or remove posts that didn't belong there, remove posts showcasing stories that had since been deleted, etc. (by the way, I also read through most of the showcased stories on the whole board) Other things I have done on the wiki: *I was present during at least two mass spam attacks while admins were absent and helped with damage control. *I was instrumental in developing the terms for our current spam edit filters in the wake of several mass spam attacks. *I suggested a rule against leaving story feedback on Showcase posts since such replies artificially bump the thread. My suggestion resulted in Underscorre writing a revised set of rules for the Showcase board, which I then tweaked and posted with Cleric's permission. *I have made other suggestions that have been implemented or considered, such as suggesting to Cleric to tell people not to quote the OP on admin proposals. *I have guided many users toward policies and helpful pages. *When the M4R category starts to fill up, I have been known to cull through it to edit stories and recommend deletion or remove the M4R tag as appropriate. *I am currently working on a Content Hub for this wiki to help users engage the content this wiki has to offer on a deeper level than just grazing the recent activity feed. Vote Here